darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Brink of Extinction/Quick guide
Walkthrough Getting started *Speak to TzHaar-Mej-Ak or TzHaar-Mej-Jeh in the main plaza of TzHaar City. *Run east. A cutscene will begin. *Run north-east to the lava pool and speak to TzHaar-Mej-Het. *Use chat options "I require Tokkul" and "That's the tokkul I am looking for!" *Run around the wall to where the Fight Kiln entrance is, and mine the Statue of TzHaar-Ket-Teg. *Run south-west to the TzHaar City entrance. Mine the nearby Statue of TzHaar-Xil-Kal. *Return to the main plaza. Melt the two stacks of fragments into tokkul with the furnace slightly south-east of the main plaza. *Speak to TzHaar-Mej-Ak or TzHaar-Mej-Jeh again. The Ga'al *Go to the far north-west of the city and speak to Ga'al. Use any chat option. *Run south until you reach the cooking icon on the minimap. Speak to the next Ga'al. *Run south along the eastern wall, and speak to the final Ga'al. *Return to the main plaza and speak to TzHaar-Mej-Ak or TzHaar-Mej-Jeh. *Travel to the Fight Kiln entrance. Click the cave entrance and select 'The Brink of Extinction'. *A cutscene plays. Select the first chat option. *Run to the easternmost part of TzHaar City, where a cave entrance is. *Activate the Communication orb and select the first option. Enter the cave entrance. Combat weaknesses The combat portion of the quest is about to begin. Consult this table to find out what to pray against and which attack style to use. High-level players may find switching combat style unnecessary. Progress is saved after each room, and a bank is available just outside the cave. Room 1 *Kill the 4 Tz-Kih. *Pick up the mace, sword and knife. *Put the mace on the western and the sword on the eastern scales. *Go through the Ancient gate. Room 2 *Kill the 2 Tz-Kek. *Kill the Tz-Kih and Tok-Xil *Move the statues such that TzHaar-Mej faces TzHaar-Ket, who faces TzHaar-Xil, who faces TzHaar-Mej. This involves a triangle formed by Xil and Mej (parallel) to the south and Ket to the north. If it doesn't work, make the triangle smaller. *Go through the Ancient gate. Room 3 *Pass the Hot vent door to the east. *Avoid standing on glowing floor squares. *Kill the 2 TokHaar-Kets and 2 TokHaar-Hurs. *Kill the 3 TokHaar-Xils. *Kill the TokHaar-Ket Champion and pick up the Obsidian maul it drops. *Place the maul on the scales. *Go through the Ancient gate. Room 4 *Kill the 4 Tz-Kils. *Pick up the throwing ring, sword, mace and staff. *Staff on southwest scales. Throwing ring on southeast scales. Sword on northwest scales. Mace on northeast scales. *Go through the Ancient gate. Room 5 *Kill the 3 Tz-Kihs. *Kill the 2 Tz-Kils and Yt-MejKot. *Touch one of the pedestals. *Touch the pedestals in the order that they light up until the puzzle is complete. (Easy completion method: Give each pedestal a number between 1-4. Write in your chatbox the number of the last pedestal that lights up each round, forming a list. When touching pedestals, simply follow the numbers in your chatbox.) *Go through the Ancient gate. Room 6 *Pass the Hot vent door to the east. *Avoid standing on glowing floor squares. *Kill the 4 TokHaar-Hurs. *Kill the 2 TokHaar-Xils. *Kill the 2 TokHaar-Mejs. *Kill the 2 TokHaar-Ket Champion and pick up the Obsidian maul dropped. *Place the maul on the scales. *Go through the Ancient gate. Room 7 *Kill the 3 Tz-Keks. *Pick up the sword, maul, mace, knife and staff. *Inspect each scales. Use: Sword on "Xil". Maul on "Ket". Mace on "Ket and Hur". Knife on "Xil and Hur". Staff on "Mej". *Go through the Ancient gate. Room 8 *Kill the 3 Tz-Kils. *Kill the Ket-Zek and 2 Tz-Keks. *Rotate the tiles on the ground to form the TzHaar symbol (pictured). *Go through the Ancient gate. Room 9 (Boss) Note: In legacy, bring a weapon with more than one special attack (dragon dagger recommended). *Pass the Hot vent door to the east. *Talk to Ga'al-Xox. Use the first chat option. *Rotate the valve to the east. *TokHaar-Hok may be killed with either your best melee equipment or ice spells: **Pray melee the entire fight. **Avoid standing on glowing floor squares, as always. **Stun TokHaar-Hok once he has lost half his health, this prevents him from healing at the flowing lava. In legacy mode, you need to stun him with a special attack. Finishing up *Talk to the defeated TokHaar-Hok. *Talk to Ga'al-Xox again. Use the first chat option. *Return to the main plaza in the city and talk to TzHaar-Mej-Jeh. *Go back to the Fight Kiln entrance. Click the 'The Brink of Extinction' option again. A cutscene ensues. *Select the first chat option. Then select a chat option of your choice. *Quest complete! Category:The Brink of Extinction